


Untitled

by HeatherDawn82



Category: Professional Wrestling, World Wrestling Entertainment
Genre: Best Friends, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, F/F, Gen, Hurt/Comfort, Idiots in Love
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-10
Updated: 2021-03-14
Packaged: 2021-03-16 18:07:31
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 5,893
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29953857
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HeatherDawn82/pseuds/HeatherDawn82
Summary: Jay made his decision, but he's not the only one that will have to live with it.
Relationships: Christian Cage/Original Female Character(s)





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> I wrote this story hoping it would be therapeutic and help after Christian signed with AEW and won't be wrestling with Edge. I'm not sure how much it really helped, but here it is anyway.

Allison Barker sat on the couch, sobbing as her eyes were glued to the tv. She smiled through the tears as she watched “Christian Cage” walk out into the AEW arena. He did his gimmick where he searched for his “peeps” before climbing into the ring and repeating the process while hanging from one of the lower ropes.  
“He’s still my Christian,” she whispered as she watched. She watched as he picked up the packet, signed it, let it drop in the ring, and then turned and walked out. She sobbed watching him walk out.  
“I guess it’s really over then” she whispered, wiping her eyes. She could feel a headache coming on from all the crying she had been doing, so she began to rub her temples. She could feel her heart sink. Allison had accomplished many things in her career. She had climbed her way through the ranks at WWE to be one of the top on air reporters. She was the best known plus size reporter WWE had ever seen. People celebrated her and her accomplishments everywhere. She has not been so successful in the love department. She was shy and backward when she had started at WWE. Jay Reso (or Christian as his ring name was) had been a friendly face that welcomed her right away. Before long, she and Jay were practically best friends, along with Adam Copeland (who went by Edge in the ring- he and Jay had been best friends since they were 10). She didn’t see the guys as often as she saw some of the regular on-air talent, but they were there enough. There were late night text chats with Jay and Adam, and some with just Jay. They were pretty much as close as they could be. Then, Beth came and fit out their group perfectly. They were the “four amigos.” Somewhere along the way, Allison found herself falling for Jay. Falling hard. She was pretty sure she had never been in this deep before. She wanted to tell him, but she was scared. Scared of how he would react, what he would think. So, she put it off. She would resolve to tell him tomorrow, then she thought she would tell him later. Now, later wouldn’t come. When Jay had made his return at the Royal Rumble it surprised Allison as much as anyone. She had been so happy. She was so sure that Jay was going to sign at least a part time deal with WWE, and Jay pretty much thought so too. She watched despondently as that dream faded away when Jay and WWE couldn’t come to an agreement. Now what? She was frightened at the prospect. Then, the night came. Jay texted her, saying he had been in a meeting with the people at AEW. They had offered him a great deal- significant ring time, mentoring younger talent, maybe some hosting here and there. The money was a big draw too. She knew that Jay would be stupid to refuse. She prayed he would though. She selfishly wanted him at WWE with her, where she could see him on a regular basis. She knew that if he took the AEW deal, eventually the pandemic would be over, and traveling would be back up. She’d never see him. She groaned just thinking about it. Then, there was Adam. She had thought it would be fitting for both of their careers to end together, to go out as tag team champions and whatever else they wanted to be. She sighed as she looked back at the AEW pay-per-view she had been watching. That wouldn’t happen now. She was so happy for Jay. She knew at AEW he would be valued. She was just being selfish. She wanted to cry. What would be the point of telling him how she felt now? She jumped as she heard her doorbell ring. Who would be at her house at 10:30 at night? She looked through her ring doorbell and smiled through her tears as she saw Adam. She threw open the door and launched herself into his arms. He chuckled, holding her tightly to him as he walked in and shut and locked the front door. He led her over to the couch and sat her down.  
“What are you doing here?” she asked through her tears.  
“I figured you’d need a friend,” he said, nodding towards the tv where the pay-per-view was still playing. She noticed his eyes were red and swollen too.  
“You need a friend too?” she asked him. He gave her a little smile, nodding. She let herself be enveloped in his arms again. They sat like that for several minutes, not saying a word.  
“Am I a shitty friend for wishing he’d stayed?” Adam finally asked, breaking the silence.  
“Only if I am too for wishing the same thing,” she confessed, sniffling.  
“I know I shouldn’t feel this way,” Adam confessed. “I know that he’s my best friend and he’s going to be my best friend still. Him working for AEW won’t change that. Hell, I might get to see some more wrestling that the McMahon’s didn’t dictate.” They both laughed at that. “I just thought we’d have more time. I thought we’d go out together. We’d be the tag team champs again. It would’ve been awesome.”  
“It’s not forever,” Allison whispered. As much as her heart was breaking for herself, it broke even more for Adam. “You all can finish up this time and then do a final run somewhere together. Maybe by then the WWE will have its head out of its ass. Or you know you could go to AEW. They’d snap you up in a heartbeat.” Adam gave her a “don’t be ridiculous” look.  
“We’ll be much too old by then,” he said. She giggled, hugging Adam.  
“He’s going to be your best friend always Adam,” she said softly. “You all have done this before, and it was fine. It’ll be fine again. He’s still going to be the same guy, just working for a different company.”  
“He’s my brother,” he said seriously, and Allison knew he meant it from the bottom of his heart. “We’ve been through so much stuff together. I don’t know what to do without Jay to lean on.”  
“And people always thought it was him leaning on you,” Allison teased, getting a smile out of Adam. “Look at Jeff and Matt. They’re on opposing companies and they’re as close as they ever were. Look at Nic and Ryan.” Adam took a deep breath, nodding his head.  
“You’re right,” he said. “Enough of this pity party.”  
“For you maybe,” Allison mumbled, causing Adam to raise an eyebrow at her. “He’s gone,” she explained. “Like you said. There’s no point in telling him how I feel now. Besides, he probably doesn’t feel the same way.”  
“I bet you he does feel the same way,” Adam protested. “Besides there’s couples that are on opposing companies too. Look at Britt Baker and Adam Cole. Look at Renee Paquette and Dean Ambrose.”  
“Don’t you mean Jon Moxley?” Allison corrected him gently.  
“Whatever,” he retorted. “What I mean is people are making it work, and you can too.” He handed her the phone. “Text him and congratulate him. Tell him Allie. He needs to know.” She looked at her phone and took a deep breath. She opened up the messaging app and typed in his name.

Allison: I just watched you on the pay-per-view. Very exciting! Congrats Jay. You deserve every happiness.  
It took several minutes for Jay to respond.  
Jay: Allie cat! My favorite girl! Thanks sweetheart. I was worried you’d think I was abandoning you.  
Allison: Weeellllll……  
Jay: Allison Noelle, don’t you dare! I’m not abandoning you. I would never, you know that.  
Allison: I know that. It’s just since your WWE deal fell through, I haven’t really heard much from you.  
Jay: I’m sorry sweetheart. I’ve just been really busy, trying to piece together this deal. I should have more free time soon.  
Allison: I’ll hold you to that. I need to tell you something. I’m not sure how you’ll react, but please just don’t hate me okay?  
Jay: I could never hate you. This sounds super serious. Should I be worried? Are you okay? Are you sick? Hurt?  
Allison: No, nothing like that. I’m fine. This is one of the hardest things I’ve ever had to do. Okay, here goes. Jay, I’m pretty sure I love you.  
Jay: Oh, well, I love you too crazy.  
Allison: No. Love love you. I think I’m “in love” with you.  
Jay: Oh.

Allison waited nervously for Jay’s next reply. Five minutes passed, then ten. Once Allison looked at the clock she burst into tears. Adam pulled her into his arms.  
“What happened?” he asked softly.  
“I told him,” she sobbed. “I told him and all he said was oh. I mean, thank you would’ve been better than that!” Adam chuckled as he held her.  
“I’m sure he’s just collecting his thoughts,” Adam said sweetly.  
“I should never have said anything!” Allison cried. Adam soothed her, and before long she fell asleep. She wasn’t sure how long she slept for but awoke to her doorbell ringing.  
“I’ll get it,” Adam said quietly. Allison stood and watched as Adam walked over and opened the door. On the other side stood a very distraught Jay.  
“I need my best friends,” he said quietly, and Allison could immediately tell that he had been crying. Adam pulled him into his arms, and the two men hugged for what seemed like forever.  
“I’m sorry, I’m sorry,” Jay kept repeating over and over. Hearing it was breaking Allison’s heart.  
“It’s okay,” Adam said softly. Allison could also see the tears streaming down his face now, as well as Jay’s. “You don’t have anything to apologize for. You had to do what was best for your career. We still love you. It’s okay. Everything’s okay.” Allison watched as Adam was finally able to calm down the man who had been his best friend since they were ten. She relaxed a little realizing that the two men were indestructible. She felt her own teardrops escaping as she watched Jay calm down. Finally, Adam released him, and Jay turned, opening his arms to her. Allison wasted no time jumping into his arms, the one place she had always felt safest. He held her for a good while. Finally, he cleared his throat.  
“About that text….” he trailed off. Allison audibly gulped. What had she gotten herself into?


	2. Untitled Part 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The continuing adventures of Jay, Allison, and Adam

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Surprise! After some prodding, I decided to wrap up this story with a part 2. Enjoy!

Allison held her head as soon as the director yelled cut. She felt absolutely terrible.  
“You okay?” Bryan Danielson (or Daniel Bryan), who she had just been interviewing, asked her sweetly.  
“Yeah,” she responded. “Feeling pretty rough. Pretty sure it’s something I ate.” He patted her back.  
“Take it easy,” he advised. She nodded, giving him a weak smile as he walked away.  
“Not feeling any better?” a voice asked. She looked up to see Adam now standing over her.  
“No,” she moaned.  
“You look awful,” he commented. He felt her forehead. “You’re not running a fever.”  
“Gee thanks Dad,” Allison teased, rolling her eyes.  
“Hey,” he said, “I’m your friend and I worry about you, besides- “Allison cut him off.  
“Let me guess- Jay told you to keep an eye on me,” she guessed. Adam smiled guiltily.  
“He worries about you,” Adam said. “He said you’ve been feeling bad all week. He asked me to keep an eye out since I’d actually be here with you and AEW is in Boston.”  
“I think it’s just something that I ate,” Allison protested.  
“I don’t know,” Adam said. “A week is a long time to have food poisoning.” Allison groaned.  
“Jay worries too much,” she complained. “I’m not dying.” Adam chuckled, knowing how annoying his best friend could be.  
“Jay worrying is just showing how much he cares,” Adam laughed. “He loves you, therefore he worries.”  
“I love him too but geez,” Allison said, rolling her eyes at the thought of her boyfriend. “Are you supposed to call later and give him an update on my health even though he knows I’ll FaceTime him before I go to bed?”  
“By 11 o’clock or he’ll start looking for flights to Cleveland, job be damned,” Adam said, mocking seriousness causing Allison to actually giggle. The giggle set off a new wave of nausea in her stomach.  
“This is awful,” she moaned, sliding to the floor.  
“Alright Allie,” Adam soothed, helping her up. “Are you done for tonight? No more interviews?” Allison nodded weakly. “I’m done too. How about I get you back to the hotel?” Allison nodded, letting her head rest against Adam as he started to guide her towards the exit. Suddenly, she froze.  
“I have to go to the bathroom,” she said, running for the women’s bathroom. She barely made it to the toilet before emptying the contents of her stomach. After steadying herself and cleaning up she headed back out slowly. She could hear Adam speaking softly on his cell phone.  
“I don’t know Bird,” he said. “She looks really bad.” He paused for a minute, giving time for Jay to speak. “I don’t know. Maybe she’s dehydrated? I don’t know if I’ve ever seen her like this.” He paused once again. “Okay, yeah. I’ll get her back to her room, and then I’ll check on her first thing in the morning. If I think she’s worse I’ll make her go somewhere, and of course I’ll call you.” Adam finally saw Allison approaching. He ended his call with Jay, immediately going to assist Allison.  
“That Jay?” she asked.  
“Yeah,” Adam replied evenly. “I went ahead and called him. Allie, he’s really worried about you. And honestly, I am too. I think you need to see a doctor.”  
“I’m sure it’s just a bug,” she protested as Adam helped her into the front seat of his rental car.  
“I think it might be more than that,” Adam protested. “Listen Allison.” Allison raised an eyebrow at him. Adam chuckled. “Jay reminded me to call you Allison when I mean business and you’ll take me seriously.” She rolled her eyes but listened to her friend. “I think this is more than food poisoning or a bug. I think you need to get checked out.” She leaned her head against the door as Adam began to drive.  
“I’m fine,” she protested weakly. She let her eyes slide closed. The next thing she remembered Adam was shaking her gently.  
“Wake up Allie,” he said softly. “We’re at the hotel.” She stirred and allowed Adam to lead her out of the car and into the hotel. They walked slowly, but the further they went the worse and worse Allison felt. She knew something wasn’t right, and she was finally going to have to admit it to Adam. She felt like she was falling into an abyss. She was trying desperately to claw her way out, but it wasn’t working.  
“Adam,” she said weakly. “Something isn’t right. The corners of my eyes are blacking out. I can’t see very much.” She felt Adam’s grip on her tighten, and that’s the last thing she remembered.

Allison’s Unconscious Dream  
(Approximately a year ago)

“About that text….” he trailed off. Allison audibly gulped. What had she gotten herself into? She looked up into his eyes, which were now shining brightly. She took a deep breath.  
“Just forget about that text,” she said, her cheeks getting red. She broke away from Jay and started to head back towards the couch. Jay and Adam made eye contact.  
“I’m going to go upstairs and get the guest room ready for me,” Adam said, nodding at Jay before heading up the stairs. Jay followed Allison over to the couch, sitting next to her. He took her hands in his.  
“I don’t want to forget about the text,” he said, causing Allison’s eyes to snap to his. What was he saying? Jay released her hands, taking her face in his hands instead. He leaned forwards and hesitantly pressed his lips to hers. She sighed happily, unable to stop herself, giving Jay the opportunity to deepen the kiss. She returned the kiss, unable to believe this was really happening. After what seemed like forever, he finally pulled away. He chuckled lightly.  
“I’m sorry Allie Cat,” he said. “I needed to breathe. But now I’m totally ready to kiss you again.”  
“What?” she asked, eyebrows scrunching. Jay wanted to kiss her? He smiled at her, causing her to melt.  
“I love you Allison Barker,” he said. “So much that it scares me. Now, shut up and let me kiss you again.” She giggled as she leaned forward.  
____________________________________________________

Allison could hear beeping as she opened her eyes slowly. A quick glance told her that she was in a hospital. She looked to her left and saw Jay sitting in a chair by her side. She squeezed his hand weakly, which caused his eyes to immediately snap to hers.  
“Allie,” he said, letting out a breath. “You’re awake. How are you feeling baby?”  
“Like I got run over by a truck,” she replied honestly. Jay leaned over and pushed Allison’s hair out of her face.  
“We need to talk baby,” Jay said. The tone of his voice let Allison know that he meant business. She sighed and looked up to meet his eyes. “The doctor said that you’re dehydrated. Allison nodded. Adam had suggested that, so she wasn’t surprised. “He also said that you’re not eating.” Allison lowered her eyes, ashamed. “Allie, please look at me.”  
“I can’t,” Allison whispered.  
“Baby please,” Jay begged. She sighed, looking up. She saw tears in Jay’s eyes, and she felt like the worst human on Earth.  
“Allison please baby,” he said, linking their fingers together. “You’re the most important thing in my life. Nothing else matters if I don’t have you. You’ve got to start taking care of yourself baby. I can’t lose you. It would destroy me.” Allison felt tears streaming down her face. Jay reached up and wiped them away.  
“I’m sorry,” she sobbed.  
“What were you thinking?” he asked gently.  
“That it would be an easy way to lose weight,” she confessed. No point in hiding it now. She was so ashamed. He kissed her softly.  
“Baby,” he said soothingly. “Your size doesn’t matter to me. You know that. If you really want to lose weight, I’ll help you. You can’t do it this way. You’re going to hurt yourself. I love you so much baby, please don’t scare me like this again.”  
“I’m sorry,” she said quietly. “Wait- how are you here?”  
“My girlfriend was sick and unconscious,” he responded. “Did you really think I was going to stay in Boston and wrestle?”  
“No,” she replied. “I don’t remember much. I know I told Adam something was wrong. That’s all I remember.”  
“The hotel called an ambulance” Jay said, filling her in. “Adam went to the hospital with you. He called me on the way and I immediately booked a flight here. I told Tony and Cody where I was going, and they were fine with it. By the time I got here, the doctor told Adam what was going on with you. That was four days ago.”  
“I’ve been in here for four days?” Allison asked, shocked. “What about my job?”  
“Your job is fine,” he assured her. “I talked to Vince myself.”  
“You did?” Allison asked, astounded. Jay nodded enthusiastically.  
“Yeah, he was very understanding,” Jay explained. “He said your job would be waiting on you when you were ready to come back.” Allison let out a breath that she hadn’t realized she was holding. Suddenly, there was a knock at the door.  
“How’s my patient?” the doctor said, coming in.  
“Tired and sore,” she said. The doctor chuckled.  
“That’s to be expected,” he said. “Now, my understanding from talking to ¥our friend who came in with you and your boyfriend is that this is the first time anything like this has happened.” Allison nodded in agreement. “Things like this can get worse if you don’t seek some sort of treatment. I’m going to set you up with a therapist.” Allison and Jay were both in agreement with the doctor. “Oh, there’s also something else,” the doctor added. Jay and Allison looked at him expectantly. “I’m not sure how we missed it at first, but you are also pregnant.” Allison was shocked. She and Jay were very careful. She nervously looked over at her boyfriend where he stood silent. Suddenly, he broke out into a huge grin. He hugged Allison tightly to him.  
“I’m going to be a dad?” he asked, unbelievably. The doctor smiled and nodded. “Congratulations to both of you. I’ll give you a few minutes while the nurse gets your paperwork ready for you to go home.” Jay took Allison’s face into his hands, kissing her softly.  
“You’re not mad?” she asked him nervously.  
“Why would I be mad?” he asked, grinning like an idiot. “We’re going to have a baby! That’s the best news I’ve heard in a long time!” She smiled in relief, allowing herself to be excited at the prospect of bringing another Reso into the world. “There’s no one else I’d want to have a baby with,” Jay promised, now kissing all over her face, making her giggle.  
“Me either,” she replied, leaning her head on his shoulder as the nurse came in with Allison’s paperwork.  
She giggled as she listened to Jay’s ramblings as he drove them back to the hotel.  
“I’m going to have to talk to Tony,” he said. “I’m going to need to be around more. And we’re going to have to talk to Vince- you’re going to need to take it easy.”  
“Okay dad,” Allison teased, rolling her eyes.  
“I am, aren’t I?” Jay asked, grinning like an idiot for the second time that day.  
“You are what?” Allison asked, confused by what he was saying.  
“Someone’s dad,” he said, laughing unbelievably. “Wow. I’m actually someone’s dad.” He shook his head in wonder. “I’m sure you’re going to want to call Beth. Or maybe Adam will tell her. I figured we’d tell him when we got back to the hotel.” Allison nodded, placing her hand over his that was resting on the gear shift.  
“I love you Jay Reso,” she said softly, smiling at him.  
“I love you too Allison Barker,” he said smiling back as they pulled into the hotel. Before going to Allison’s room they headed to Adam’s  
“Hey you two,” Adam said cheerfully once he had opened the door.  
“Hey!” Jay said, unable to stop his smile. Allison smiled sweetly at him as Adam let the two in.  
“Adam, thank you so much for all you did for me a few days ago,” Allison said.  
“It’s no big deal,” Adam said, waving her off. “Your best friend, a.k.a. my wife, would’ve killed me. My best friend, a.k.a. your boyfriend, would’ve killed me. Besides, you’re one of my best friends. I couldn’t just leave you like that. I’m glad you’re feeling better. Did the doctor talk to you about seeing a therapist?”  
“Yeah,” Allison nodded. “but we got some other news…” Adam raised an eyebrow in curiosity.  
“Allison’s pregnant!” Jay exclaimed, unable to hold it in any longer. A genuine huge smile appeared on Adam’s face.  
“Congratulations guys!” Adam said, hugging Jay, then Allison. They stayed in Adam’s room for a couple of hours before retiring to Allison’s room to get some rest.  
“So, I’m guessing we’re going home tomorrow and not to the next city on the tour?” she asked Jay as she climbed into bed after getting ready.  
“Absolutely not,” Jay said, shaking his head. “We are going home and we are getting you in with #1- a therapist and #2 an OBGYN.” Allison sighed, nodding.  
“I know it’s for the best, but I’m just sad,” she said. “Not sad about everything. I’m happy to be here with you, and I’m happy we’re having a baby. I’m just sad to have to take time off work.”  
“Baby,” Jay said, pulling her to him, “It’s just some time off. You’re not going to be gone forever. You have to take care of you sweetheart. The WWE will be there when you get back.” She nodded, snuggling into Jay’s side. “I need to tell you something,” Jay said, kissing her cheek.  
“What’s going on?” Allison asked, almost half asleep by this point.  
“There’s going to be a match,” Jay started. “A tag team match.”  
“Oh yeah?” Allison asked. “With who?”  
“The Hardys,” Jay said nonchalantly. Allison shot up in bed.  
“That’s impossible!” she cried. “Matt is with you at AEW and Jeff is with Adam at WWE.” She looked at Jay suspiciously, who now had a shit eating grin on his face. “Who’s your partner?” she asked, looking at him.  
“Who do you think?” he asked, clearly enjoying his girlfriend’s reaction. Allison was shocked. Was he going to get to wrestle with Adam again?  
“Adam?” she asked hopefully, squealing when Jay nodded. “But how?”  
“It’s a long story,” Jay started, “but the gist of it is that I was meeting Adam for dinner about a month ago and we ran into Matt and Jeff. We all ended up having dinner together and talking, reminiscing about old times. We talked about how awesome it would be to have a huge tag team match. Of course, it’s impossible because we’re on two different brands, right?” Allison nods, now completely awake and enthralled at where this story was going. “We came up with this crazy idea of what if we could do an across the two companies match or something. I mean, tv shows and stuff do it all the time. We figured it would have to be me and Matt vs Adam and Jeff. We didn’t know if Tony or Vince would go for it, but we decided to give it a try. Matt and I went in the next day and talked to Tony. Believe it or not, he thought it was a great idea! We met up with Adam and Jeff later and they said that Vince thought it was a great idea too!”  
“So, you’re teaming with Matt?” Allison asked, confused. “I thought you said you were teaming with Adam.”  
“That’s where it gets even better,” Jay said, getting excited. “Tony was all like, I know I should be promoting my guys, but I really want to see you and Adam on a team again, and the Hardys…. there’s so much history there within those two teams, and of the two teams themselves. He called Vince himself and pitched the idea of Adam and Me vs. Matt and Jeff.”  
“And Vince agreed to it??” Allison asked excitedly.  
“Not only did he agree, he was ecstatic,” Jay promised. Allison squealed again, hugging Jay tightly.  
“Edge and Christian are back!” she exclaimed.  
“For one night,” Jay warned, “but yes we are baby!”  
“I can’t believe you kept this from me!” Allison exclaimed. “I can’t believe Adam kept this from me!”  
“I’m sorry baby,” Jay began, “but you have a hard time keeping a secret.”  
“I do not!” Allison protested. Jay raised an eyebrow at her. “Alright,” she conceded. “I’m just so excited!”  
“Me too,” he confessed, kissing her softly. “We need to get some sleep baby. He turned off the lamp. Allison quickly found herself drifting off to sleep.  
“Baby?” Jay asked quietly.  
“Hmm?” Allison asked, almost asleep.  
“Did you ever think about getting married?” he asked.  
“You mean like now?” she asked. “Or like ever?”  
“Both I guess,” he replied.  
“When I was little, like every little girl I imagined what my wedding might look like. You know, all that stuff that little girls dream about. As I got older, it became harder and harder to imagine myself married to someone, to commit to them wholeheartedly like that.”  
“And now?” Jay prompted.  
“I wouldn’t marry just anyone. I couldn’t see myself settling down like that with anyone but you Jay. I’d marry you in a heartbeat if you asked.”  
“Good to know,” Jay replied. “Goodnight sweetheart.”  
“Goodnight,” she whispered before slipping into dreamland.

Five Months Later

Allison felt the jitters as she took her seat next to Beth. The two women decided to sit in the crowd to really experience the match.  
“You okay?” Beth asked.  
“Yeah,” Allison replied breathlessly. “This baby just likes to sit on my bladder at all times.” Beth laughed.  
“I know all about that,” she said. “Ruby used my bladder as her personal punching bag the entire nine months.” Both women laughed easily.  
“I’m so nervous,” Allison confessed to her best friend.  
“About the baby or this match?” Beth asked.  
“Both,” Allison confessed.  
“Well, Adam and I are here to help you,” Beth said. “You’re going to do great, I promise.”  
“I still can’t believe you and Adam are here to help us for this,” Allison said. “It means so much to us.”  
“You’re our best friends,” Beth replied. “We both can’t wait to watch you attempt this.” That earned a good-natured swat on the arm from Allison. “I’m kidding. You’re going to be a great mother. You’re so loving, go giving. And Jay was born to be a father. We said that long before Adam and I were even together, let alone parents.” Allison smiled, thinking of her boyfriend.  
“He was, wasn’t he?” she asked.  
“Yes,” Beth said empathetically. “As far at the match, girl I’m so nervous too. I know they’re ready, we’ve seen them working out and practicing together.”  
“Is that what that was?” Allison asked, laughing. “I thought that was two middle aged men goofing off in their free time.”  
“It was that too,” Beth said, laughing in return. “They’re ready. Both of them. They’re going to be great. And even if Jeff and Matt win, we’re still about to see Edge and Christian again.” Allison turned her attention as she heard the announcer start. The Hardys came out first, and she had to admit, Jeff and Matt looked good. She nervously wrung her hands. Then, she heard the music start. Her eyes got huge.  
“Are they using?” she started.  
“On the Edge?” Beth asked. “Yes. Jay didn’t tell you?” Allison shook her head no. “I bet he wanted it to be a surprise.”  
“It’s a great surprise,” Allison said, wiping away a tear. “I’m so freaking emotional right now. I don’t know if it’s the baby or seeing Jay and Adam in a ring together again.” She looked around, not seeing Jay or Adam coming from the gorilla.  
“I think they’re coming through the crowd,” Beth said, awed. They watched the jumbotron as they saw Jay and Adam make their way through the audience to the ring.  
“Is this 2001 and no one remembered to tell me?” Allison asked in awe. Beth laughed in response.  
“Only if no one told me either,” she responded.  
The match was very long and drawn out. Allison was sure that both Tony and Vince would be pleased. The place was sold out and she was sure food and merchandise sales were through the roof as well. It was a very back and forth match. Several times Jeff and Matt had almost had the win, only for Jay or Adam to kick out at two. Several times Jay or Adam had almost had the win, only for Matt or Jeff to kick out at two.  
“I don’t know if I can take this,” Allison said, her hands shaking. She watched nervously as Jay countered Jeff’s move with one of his own, sending Jeff slamming into the ring. Jeff looked unconscious. Allison held her breath as Jay went in for the pin.  
The crowd chanted “1-2-3!” Jay had done it. Adam had done it. Edge and Christian had won the match! Allison felt the tears streaming down her face as she watched Jay and Adam embracing in the ring.  
“Come on,” Beth said, now standing, reaching a hand down to help Allison up. “Let’s get backstage to greet our men.” Allison accepted her hand, and the women headed back. They reached backstage where they almost immediately recognized Adam and Jay standing together, still coming down from their high. Jay looked up and saw them approaching.  
“Hey baby,” Jay said, enveloping her in a tight hug. No matter how long she lived, Allison decided that she would never get enough of Jay Reso’s hugs. “Are you feeling okay still?”  
“Still feeling exactly like I did when you left me earlier,” she teased. “Enough about me. You guys were awesome. It was like it was 2001 again.” Jay smiled, kissing her.  
“Thanks babe,” he said. “It was one of the most awesome things I’ve ever been a part of. Right Adam?”  
“Right Bird,” Adam agreed from where he was standing with his arm around Beth.  
“Let us take real quick showers then we can all head to the house.” Jay said. “Baby, want to hang out in my locker room?” Allison giggled in response, looking at Beth.  
“Go ahead,” Beth said. “I’m going to go to Adam’s locker room to wait on him too.” Allison followed Jay to the locker room, sitting on the couch in the room and watching an old episode of “Friends” while he showered.  
“I’ve been thinking,” Jay said as he came out of the bathroom.  
“About what?” Allison asked, turning to look at her boyfriend, finding him with wet hair, with only a towel wrapped around his waist.  
“I don’t like your last name,” he said nonchalantly.  
“What’s wrong with my last name?” she asked, scrunching up her eyebrows in confusion. “I thought you liked Barker.”  
“Barker is okay,” Jay said, sitting beside of her. “Allison Barker is okay, I guess. You know what’s even better?”  
“What?” Allison asked, sure Jay was going off on one of his tangents. Was he going to suggest that she change her last name now?  
“Allison Reso,” he said with the hint of a smile on his lips. Allison felt herself freeze. Her heart was in her throat. Was he trying to ask her to marry him? He took her hand in his as he dropped to one knee, producing a Tiffany ring box that he opened up to reveal the most beautiful engagement ring that Allison had ever seen. “I’m trying to ask you to marry me Allison. I know that this has been all messed up and in the wrong order, but I love you so much. I have never loved anyone like I love you. I’m begging you, please be my wife.” She met his eyes and had her breath taken away by the love she saw in them. This would be the easiest decision she had ever made in her life.  
“Yes,” she said, holding her hand out to allow Jay to slide the ring on her finger. Allison couldn’t believe her luck. Here she was, working for the WWE, engaged to the love of her life and about to give birth to their baby. She didn’t know what she did to deserve this life, but she thanked God every day that she got to live it.


End file.
